


From Icicles With Love

by Sparcina



Series: Drawn Together (Stony variations) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Cold and pain, Desert Island, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Getting naked to share heat, M/M, Pining Steve, Sex, Shy Steve Rogers, StarkTech, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve is wearing his suit, Survival, Talking, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is desperate, and feelings, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Tony and Steve find themselves stranded in the Arctic Circle, sharing heat and repressed feelings.





	

Once again, Tony had dreamed of their Captain, and it involved neither shield nor suit... at least, not in the literal sense. He avoided touching his hard on while rolling on his side, not in the mood to get conflicted feelings a sixth morning in a row.

“Jarvis? What’s wrong with the heating system?” It came out as a grumble, but Jarvis was a master at deciphering the sleepy voice of his maker. The Avengers Tower had been built with the best material, and his state-of-the-art AI elected an optimal temperature all year round. Tony shouldn’t have felt like it was the middle of January even if it _was_ the middle of January. Unless Jarvis felt Tony needed fresh air, but the amount of fresh, no, freezing air he was getting right now probably busted the healthy yearly limit.

“Jaaaarvis…?”

His AI never failed to answer; Tony’s eyes snapped open. His drowsy brain and ice-decorated eyelids took in what had replaced his bedroom with utter chock.

A vast, white land. Snow and ice everywhere. Most worryingly, however, was the total absence of civilization. There was no car, no house, no bonfire, no nothing. Nada. Niet. Somehow, in the last–his watch was unhelpfully back in the Tower–few hours, he surmised, he had been transported from the heart of America to Fucking Nowhereland.

The travel must have occurred very recently, or he would already be dead; it was probably minus twenty, or thirty, and the billowing winds charged with snow specks didn’t let him forget any degree on the thermometer. He was very, very grateful not to have gone to bed naked.

He turned around, rubbing at his shoulders. The Arctic Goddamn Circle. That sucked. After the Chitauris’ invasion and the failure of Ultron, he wouldn’t have minded a lull of serenity in his otherwise messy life. Over the last few days, he had managed to mend his relationship with Steve, which had been on his bucket list for, like, forever, and he was considering hitting on him with whatever grace and manners his very limited patience allowed him when _that_ happened.

The Arctic Circle. Seriously. If it was Loki’s doing, he was going to Lokinestrating a window.

“Fuck. What do I do?” The words came out clipped, weak. The strong winds had already turned his fingertips and his toes to ice, even if the latter were cushioned in a pair of woolen socks. Pepper had been a darling to order him to wear them to bed the first time he had sneezed this month. Pepper, Steve… Thinking about them reminded him where he was, if not why.

He started walking. If he stayed where he was, he was going to die faster, that much was clear. It would be a shame to get killed by cold, after everything that had transpired, but he was weapon-naked, idea-empty, and imagination-lacking. His brain was probably already on the brim of permanent solidity.

“Tony!”

That voice… He spun around, warmed up by relief. Steve was there, wearing his suit, running in the snow storm. Unless it was a mirage? Tony’s knees were giving up under him.

But he didn’t fall. Steve held him, solid and cold and thankfully _there_. Tony couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t made that form-fitting suit warmer.

“Tony, stay with me.”

Steve sounded worried. Given his serum-enhanced body, he probably expected Tony to die on him any minute now. Tony did have an arc reactor for a reason, and he wasn’t the youth he had once been. He felt tears crystallize at the corner of his eyes. They wouldn’t even fall, for all that had been wasted.  

“Let me,” he rasped, running a trembling hand up Steve’s torso, clinging to the dream evading his talented engineering. “Save yourself.”

“No.”

It was a commanding voice, and an even more commanding hand that brought him to his feet. Strong hands lifted him and cradled his shivering, pathetic form. The taunt muscles of Steve’s chest moved against Tony’s cheek. For a moment, the inventor thought he heard the frantic beating of a heart.

“We will get out of this, Tony, we will.” Steve sounded so sure that Tony was, for a moment, convinced that all would be all right.

*

He didn’t know how long Steve ran. It could have been minutes, hours, an eternity of pain and wonder at his body still living, his heart still beating. He had to die. He couldn’t possibly survive that cold. Jötunheimr had to be a Med Club paradise compared to the bitter, deserted land of everlasting winter he had inadvertently entered.

Every once in a while, Steve forced him to talk. Simple questions. What was his name. Where he was. How old. What did he do for a living. Tony kept his answers to the bare minimum, because his lips were chaffed from the cold, already bleeding. He knew it because Steve had stopped, once, to brush his thumb against that newly painful part of his body and the digit had come away red with frozen blood.

“We are almost there!” Steve panted.

Tony wanted to ask, _where?_ , but he was falling asleep. He had always known it would be good to sleep with Steve. Captain America would keep the nightmares at bay, would steady his charred soul and help him fight the pangs of regret that tied him down like parasites.

“Tony, wake up!”

The wind had subdued. Once Tony opened his eyelids, prompted into obedience by that commanding tone and the fingers melting the ice over his eyes, he saw why.

They were inside a cave. It was a small, rocky structure that reeked of urine and rotten flesh. Approximating a rectangle in shape, it had a low ceiling of maybe fifty centimeters that forced Steve to bend in half. Tony didn’t have that problem; he couldn’t even lift his head from the cold floor.

“Hey,” he croaked.

Steve was busy making up a fire. Tony doubted there was firewood in the vicinity, so Steve must have worn his ‘Scout-Belt’, as Tony had called it, when he had been transported here. It had been a gift Tony had never been so glad to make.

After a few tries, he managed to form a whole sentence.

“You were… going… out?”

Steve frowned, arranging the small pieces of metal so that the fire would grow on itself with the continuous flow of oxygen from outside. The strength of the wind helped in that case. Tony already felt better.

“I was going for a run, yes,” Steve replied, reaching for Tony. “It will be warmer soon.”

Tony was sure it would. Steve was here. Of course it would get warmer.

“Why did you need… the kit?” Tony asked.

He managed to roll on his side. His whole body was stiff. A drop of blood ran down his chin. He was Steve lift his hand to brush it away, then pause, reconsidering. Tony wiped it himself.

There was something wrong with Steve. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly, but he knew it had nothing to do with their current location, or the lack of explanation as to this sudden and unwelcome isolation.

“Steve?”

“I was considering sleeping outside, in the woods,” Steve admitted. He rubbed his hands together, eyes cast down. “Like I used to do… before.”

Tony tried for a smile and failed.

“Well, your plan just saved my life.”

Steve bit down his lip. The cold didn’t seem to affect him anymore. Tony’s shivering had abated the slightest bit, and he was grateful for every inch of warmth that artificial fire of Starktech gave him back.

But his heart was slowing down. The cold had already settled in, like a vicious poison slowly contaminating his operating system. He let out a sharp, bitter laugh. He had though he would make it, this time again.

“Tony, we are not going to die,” Steve said, eyebrows drawn in worry. “See, it’s already getting warmer.”

“Not enough.” This time, the tears ran free. “Not fast enough.”

His vision started to blur. A red and blue lightning bolt stroke him, shook him with the strength of an earthquake. God, if he had known his stupidity and his patience would cost him the taste of Steve’s mouth and skin, he would have done things very differently from the start. But he was an idiot.

He had always believed he had time. Time, however, knew better and didn’t obey his every whim.

“Tony!”

Having Steve so close to him, so impossibly warm, did things to his brain. Tony’s eyelids fluttered. He might not have a chance at life, but he had a chance at _this_ , if he played his cards well. 

“Do you mind?” He gestured vaguely at the Captain America’s suit Steve was wearing.

Steve let him go, eyes wide. Tony felt the cold rush into his lungs with a vengeance.  

“Do I mind getting out of my clothes?” Steve was holding his sides with such force one could have think that strength was the only thing holding all those appealing body parts together. “I’m cold enough as it is already, Tony. Shouldn’t we consider our options instead of… of… jesting? What are you doing?”

Tony had already gotten rid of his night shirt and was presently battling against his pajama pants. He spoke through clenched teeth. “Your brain must be freezing too, Captain, because sharing heat works much better naked.”

“Naked?” The squeal echoed in the small cave. “As in… you… and I… naked?”

Tony gave him a sour glance. “Do you see anybody else being tried out as a new popsicle flavor?”

Steve didn’t answer. Tony thought about him going out, alone, to sleep in the woods. Thought about the reasons that could motivate him. Sadness bloomed inhis chest, moving his heart around in a roller-coaster of unpleasant sensations.

There was the flash of something soft flashing in Steve’s eyes. Tony couldn’t quite believe what he saw as Steve efficiently stripped of his Captain America suit. The hesitation that had permeated the cold air only seconds ago had been replaced by a careful determination.

It was hard not to stare, but Tony did his best. Ironically enough, he had more problems getting out of his own clothes.

“Do you need help?”

There was only one being in the whole universe who could ask another person if they needed help getting naked _without_ a secret agenda and that was the handsome, mouth-watering naked man edging closer to him. Tony had to remind his lungs that they carried out a very important function.

“As a… matter of fact… yes.”

“Don’t talk so much.”

Tony didn’t mind the chiding voice. He didn’t mind it at all. How could he mind _anything_ when Steve was busy helping him out of his pajama pants, really? The large hands felt like white-hot charcoal against his hips. He sucked in a breath, busy mentally slapping his cock for being so straight-forward about what it wanted.

Steve had turned his back to him as soon as the task was over. Tony shivered. The Starktech fire was good, better than the equivalent in wood sticks, but it still wasn’t enough. When he felt secure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself, he tapped Steve on the shoulder.

“Scoot closer, will you, Captain?”

Steve tensed. Tony could tell: the other man’s back–beautiful, alluring back–was imprinting itself on his retina.

“We are naked, Tony.”

Tony managed a snort. “Well, that was sort of the point. Do you want your balls to freeze over? Ok, bad word combination. Come over, please? I promise I won’t bite…”

He cut himself before it got worse, and then admired that large back as Steve moved tantalizing closer, every inch of rendition a clear show of suspicion. From now on, Tony didn’t mind as much their dangerous condition. He actually thrived in those, so he really shouldn’t be worrying.

Well, he wasn’t concerned about losing a toe anymore; rather, he started to fret about the very obvious erection standing against his belly–again. Bad cock. Bad timing. If Steve turned around now, Tony was going to lose more than one wiggling toe. He must get rid of the annoying proof of his arousal, quickly. Of all the times to get needy… Unfortunately for him, thoughts of Hulk in bikini or Loki licking his own balls didn’t measure up to the huge turn on that was a naked Steve in his reach.  

“Well, good night then, Cap’.”

Tony snuggled closer, humming contentment at all that warmth radiating…

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s not a good idea to fall asleep.”

Interestingly enough, Steve proved too focused by whatever he wanted to say to fight Tony as the latter snaked an arm across his chest, splaying his hand over taunt muscles.

“We are going to die if we let go,” Steve said, breathless.

He shivered, but Tony shivered more than him. Suddenly, Tony found himself face to face with a blushing, but resolute-looking, Steve. The blond ran his cold hands down even colder shoulders and plastered his naked body against a mirror. Tony let out a whine.

“The serum gives me an advantage,” Steve said apologetically. “If somehow I could give you some of that warmth, place it directly inside you, I would.”

Tony had never been one to let perfect occasions pass him by. And _this_. This was the jackpot, better, even, than a promise of eternal life. This was his wildest dream offered on a silver platter (somehow), the ideal scenario of a mouth-watering pornographic movie. He would be drooling, actually, if he wasn’t shaking like a teenager at his first rave. He almost called Jarvis on the heater issue again.

“Tony. Tony, stay awake!”

“Right there, Cap’.”

The concern in those blue eyes conveyed the first hint of warmth.

“I wish I could do more, Tony. The other will come soon, they have to, but meanwhile, I don’t see any way to make it better for you. Tony…”

Steve linked their brows, rubbing his shoulders, and his arms, in quick motions. His breath melted the frost on Tony’s eyelids.

“If I thought you wouldn’t take it like that, I would try and warm your mouth.”

Tony went brain-dead for a second there. “There is… absolutely…” He tried to sound secure even though he could barely form the words past his clenched teeth. “… no way I… could… take it like… hmm!”

Steve’s lips had crashed on his, delicious and pleading and Tony yielded at once. Glorious warmth suffused him from deep inside. He let Steve’s tongue in, trying not to be greedy, trying to give some warmth in return, but he could feel himself crawling into Steve’s mouth, eager to taste and claim, all tongue and teeth and frozen lips. He thought he heard a moan; he swallowed it instantly. Greedy. He wasn't denying it.

“Tony…” Steve caressed his cheek, trembling.

“Nothing… wrong… with what we are… doing,” Tony breathed against those gorgeous, supple lips. “You can even… pretend… it’s first-aid…”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Tony was straddling Steve sideways. There was no way Steve could miss the hardened length of his cock now. Tony expected to be pushed away, but when Steve only stared at him and swallowed hard, the missing pieces fell into place.

Steve was hard, too. Tony didn’t move yet, but god, he wished. First, he had to know.

“Why were you going to sleep in the woods? Steve?”

The other averted his gaze. Tony cupped his chin, forced him to meet his eyes.

“I…”

“Tell me. I won’t judge, promise.”

Steve bit down his lip.

“I was going out, because… Because it is… too painful to see you, to see you without having you. I…”

Tony reined in his anger and disbelief. He had promised he wouldn’t judge.

“Do you think I’m hard because cold turns me on?” he asked gently. “Steve… Look at me, damn it!”

Steve bit down his lip again. Tony went for it and sucked at it instead. A small, helpless moan rewarded him. He grinned against that tasteful mouth and worked on kissing Steve like he had never been kissed before. He was a good kisser, he knew it, and he proved it to Steve right now and then.

“Tony…”

“Don’t you feel warmer already?”

“We should…”           

“You should let me kiss you,” Tony groaned between kisses, “that’s what you should do, Captain.”

“Oh…”

Tony had caught a nipple between his teeth. He twisted the other between two fingers, relishing in the way Steve’s back arched under his ministrations. He couldn’t help himself: he rut against the cock lining his belly, that perfect, uncircumcised length he wished to sheath into all available orifices at once. God, to lick him, to shower that beautiful maleness with kisses, before engulfing it and sucking... Greedy, he was so greedy, but he didn’t think Steve would mind.

“I’ve always wanted you,” he crooned. “Feel it?” Tony brought their cocks together. “I am so hard for you, Steve. Have you any idea how many nights I’ve tried to sleep away the desire to come to your room and beg for your it?”

The other shook his head. The blush on his cheeks made Tony groan. If he liked dirty talk–and every sign pointed in that direction–he would get the best graphic, sultry promises of Tony’s repertoire.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, licking the shell of one earlobe. “I’m still very cold.”

“I…”

“Shhh…” Tony closed his eyes as Steve trailed an adventurous hand down his chest. When that hand went up to trace the edges of the arc reactor, he tensed, but the respect and desire in those eyes soothed him instantly.

“I’m sorry we ended up here.” Steve’s pupils were completely blown. The sound that left Tony’s lips may or may not have been human.

“I’m not so sure about that anymore. See, I have you to keep me warm. Do you want to keep me warm, Steve?”

He taught Steve how to stretch him open, encouraging him as he shyly explored his ass with those big fingers of his. Tony had to thank his self-control, for Steve managed to find his prostate in no time at all, and the way his eyes raked over his face, as if to make sure Tony responded to his touch, was a clear motivation to come all over himself.

“Is it not too soo…”

“Perfect,” Tony gasped. “You’ve got it. So good, Steve, so…”

Steve sheathed the two fingers he had pushed in his ass to the last knuckle. Tony bit his cheek so hard he drew blood. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt close to cold. He licked the red droplet away, focused on the equally focused gaze devouring him.

Then he traded fingers for cock. Steve was big, even bigger than he had expected–dreamed, fantasized–, but he wasn’t a playboy for nothing, and he _had_ built an anal stimulator at Steve’s effigy, which hadn’t been left idle on his nightstand. He lowered himself on Steve’s cock, wincing in pain, reassuring Steve with dirty, open-mouthed kisses that morphed the pain into excruciating pleasure. He set a slow, lazy pace, that had Steve unconsciously bruise his sides.

“You… are… so… tight… God!” Steve had apparently a wide range of needy noises. Tony rose until the tip of Steve’s cock barely touched him, then sank fully back, drinking in the lust splashed across the man’s face, etched on his hard, handsome features. All that strength, and he was being fucked by it, owned by it…

Loved, even. Maybe.

“Tony…”

“I know what you want.”

He got on his back, pulling Steve with him as to not severe the link between them. Yes, it was even better to have Steve hovering above him, handling his legs, and if the fierce joy in those eyes was any indication, the new position pleased both participants.

“I’m not made of glass, Steve. You can… _fuck_!”

Steve had taken him to his word and driven his cock in, to the hilt. The next time he rammed into him–so good, so good–, stars filled Tony’s eyes.

“This is your prostate, isn’t it?” Steve asked. Somehow, it sounded matter-of-factly.

Well, Tony would have to remedy to that, wouldn’t he? He clenched around Steve’s cock. After that, there was no more talking, only two sweating bodies sliding against each other and the wet noise of a cock pounding in and out a pair of cheeks.

*

Tony came so hard he passed out.

“Good morning, Sir. It is Monday, 8:03 A.M., you are in the Avengers Tower, and…”

That familiar voice, albeit smooth and pleasant, almost gave him a heart attack. Tony sat up straight, head pounding. It was pleasantly warm in his room. His room…

“Captain America had been checking on you for the last six hours,” Jarvis went on, thankfully not commenting Tony’s sudden fall from the bed. “Shall I let him know that you are awake?”

He was back home, and Steve had _checked_ on him. After they had had mind-blowing sex. The day was looking up.

“You do that, pal.”

He didn’t see why he should get dressed while he waited for his lover.


End file.
